Shimmer
by darlingsybil
Summary: They’re not perfect, but he’s hoping that maybe – just maybe – they’re perfect for each other. CB


**Title: Shimmer  
Summary: They're not perfect, but he's hoping that maybe – just maybe – they're perfect for each other. CB**  
**A/N: A quick one-shot. Takes place after 1x13. AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. Neither do I own "Shimmer" by Fuel. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

_She calls me from the cold  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable  
And all that she intends  
And all she keeps inside isn't on the label  
She says she's ashamed  
Can she take me for awhile  
Can I be a friend, we'll forget the past  
Or maybe I'm not able  
And I break at the bend_

When Blair Waldorf calls him at ten to midnight, he's not surprised.

In fact, he's amused. Amused and curious. After all, it is Blair Waldorf and they haven't talked in over a month.

He decides not to answer. He can wait for her to call again because he knows that she will.

Silence fills the room and he's beginning to think that maybe for once in his life, he was wrong.

His phone begins to beep and vibrate. Chuck Bass is never wrong.

"Finally" is her first word. No hellos or 'how have you been'. No words to reacquaint the former lovers. Just 'finally'.

"You called, Waldorf?" he drawls.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be talking to you." She's still got her bite, that's for sure.

"What do you want Waldorf?" he asks bluntly. He cringes when he hears the pain laced in his voice and he hopes that she hadn't heard it as well. Her silence reveals all. "I asked you a question, Waldorf."

"I heard you, Bass." And this time, they both can't help but notice the pain in _her _voice.

Maybe he shouldn't have answered. This is too awkward, too soon for both of them. They need time to get back to where they were…that's if they can get back. He won't deny that he thinks about the past. He'll just never tell anyone, though.

"What happened with me and you," she pauses, unsure of what to say. "I'm, um-" She doesn't know how to finish her sentence, so he decides to help her.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Blair. _It_ wasn't that bad. You were pretty talented," he jokes and he can just picture her rolling her eyes.

"I was probably the best you ever had," she says slyly and she instantly regrets saying it as Chuck says nothing. They both know that they were each other's best. They're just too afraid to admit it.

"I need a drink," she blurts out and Chuck refrains himself from laughing.

"Don't tell me you already emptied out Eleanor Waldorf expensive stash of burgundy."

"Would you be proud?"

His lips curl and he replies, "very".

"20 minutes. The Palace Bar." And she hangs up without so much as a word from Chuck.

He stares at his phone, the dial tone echoing through the silent room.

Well, _now_ he's surprised.

_She dreams a champagne dream  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper  
Lavender and cream  
Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her  
She says that love is for fools that fall behind,  
And I'm somewhere between  
Never really know  
A killer from a savior  
'Til I break at the bend_

Even though he lives at the Palace, he arrives ten minutes late.

He spots her easily. Only Blair Waldorf would wear a black trench coat with black sunglasses atop her head and red lipstick painted on her lips in an attempt to _not_ look conspicuous. She sips her champagne and marks her lips on the glass. He watches as she takes out her chocolate curls from her bun and they fall gracefully over her shoulders. He tells himself to stop thinking that she's beautiful, but even he knows that it's easier said then done.

He decides to make his presence known so that he isn't mistaken as a stalker.

"Don't drink it too fast, save some for me," he says from behind her. She puts down her drink and spins around in her chair to face him.

"Finally, Bass. Honestly, it's like you have no concept of time," she reprimands as he takes a seat next to her at the bar.

"Watches and I don't suit. And besides, I prefer to live in the moment," he explains. He orders a scotch from the bartender and just as with their phone conversation they say nothing. She twirls her wine glass in her fingers, watching the liquid swirl.

He watches her. Simply watches her.

"Why'd you call me?" He's the one to break the silence. The one brave enough to begin tearing down the walls that surround their hearts. And she's proud that it's him. Because she knows that she doesn't have the courage to be the bigger person.

"I needed to talk to someone."

"And Serena was too busy fornicating with Brooklyn?"

"Eww, like I'd want to picture that," she says in disgust, shaking her head. "I can't talk to Serena. Not about this."

"And what _are_ we talking about?"

She holds her breath and looks up at him with her brown doe eyes. And that's when he notices the butterfly necklace chained around her delicate neck. _His _necklace around her neck.

"Us," she whispers like it's the most fragile word that they know. And deep down, they both know it is.

"What about 'us'?" he asks coolly, pretending that the word doesn't faze him. But Blair Waldorf knows him too well to know that he's shaking inside.

"We were-we were good together," she says, plain and simple. And it is plain and simple.

"We _were_. Until you had to go running back to Nathaniel," he says harshly and he watches her face fall and her smile shatter. Or maybe that's her heart breaking?

She keeps her head down and says silently, "Love is for fools."

"I guess that makes us fools then," he mutters under his breath. "Why now, Blair?" He lifts up her chin with his fingers and finds her eyes shining with tears. She blinks and they're gone, though, and he begins to think that they were just part of his imagination.

With a faint smile on her face, she answers, "It turns out it's hard to murder butterflies."

_We're here and now, will we ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away again_

They lay in his bed, completely clothed, with their hands entwined.

They're not sure what they are, but they're together and that's all that matters.

As Blair's eyes droop and she's soon asleep, Chuck finds himself watching her every breath.

He watches as her chest falls up and down and her grip tightens slightly.

She_ is _beautiful.

And he's scared - scared that he'll lose her _again._

Because she's Blair Waldorf and he's Chuck Bass.

They're not perfect, but he's hoping that maybe – just maybe – they're perfect for each other.

_**The End.**_

* * *


End file.
